


Show me

by Anterosia (PassionsPotions)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Tenderness, this isn't exactly a double drabble to a t but it was written in that spirit, very short and very sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionsPotions/pseuds/Anterosia
Summary: Crowley can't say the words, and Aziraphale doesn't mind. There are more ways than one to show that you love somebody.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 23





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt  
> https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/645424887569252352/show-me-you-love-me-without-telling-me-is-so  
> I wrote this in half an hour. Exhilarating. I'm gonna probably focus on the next chapter for my other fic for now

The culmination of 6000 years of longing, but he just can’t say it. For him, the other, his other, it’s easy to say; he was made for this, Crowley thinks.

Aziraphale sighs softly, seeing him barely manage to get his words out. “Show me you love me without _telling me_ , Crowley. You don’t have to tell _me_ ”

Crowley’s hands trembled, and his steps were shaky. He closed in on Aziraphale, ever so slowly, ever so deliberately. He could feel every particle of air that brushed over his face rolling gently, and he let them go one by one as he advanced towards his angel. Now he was close enough. Now he raised his hand. He cupped Aziraphale’s face gently, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. How impossible, to be holding him tenderly. How impossible to be holding him at all, after so many years. He had found himself a number of excuses over time and each was met with the same gentle approval, but he never got to hold him like this. Like he _needn’t have_ any excuse to do it. His pupils were wide, looking deep into Aziraphale’s blue eyes. He leaned in and breathed softly.

Pressing a kiss on his cheek, he murmured: “I love you, Aziraphale”


End file.
